a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessories for use with tarps and similar sheet materials, and, more particularly, to a connector that mounts to the fabric or other material of a tarp so as to allow attachment of a load thereto.
b. Related Art
For ease of description and understanding the present invention is described herein primarily with reference to “tarps”. It will be understood, however, that as used in this description and the appended claims, the term “tarp” is not limited to tarpaulins of traditional construction and includes all thin, flexible sheets that are used to provide cover and for similar purposes, whether they are formed of woven or non-woven material. Also included are articles and structures that incorporate or are constructed of tarp materials, such as tents and similar enclosures.
As is well known, tarps provide useful coverings for a vast range of purposes. Just a few examples include tents and other temporary shelters, coverings for protecting lumber or other material from exposure to the weather, coverings over trucks or other vehicles during transportation, temporary enclosures for portions of buildings when under construction or repair, and so on.
Although the potential uses for tarps are virtually limitless, it can be seen that the great majority involve providing shelter or protection from the environment and therefore require that the tarp be secured in some manner. For this reason, many tarps are provided with grommets along their edges for attachment of ropes or shock (“bungee”) cords. However, these provide only a limited number of attachment points, and at locations that are rarely optimal for any particular situation. The grommets also tend to tear out of the edges and corners of the material, rendering the tarp largely useless unless a substitute can be made. Conversely, when working with tarps cut from Visqueen™ or other sheet material there may be no grommets to begin with, and some form of attachment point must therefore be added to have any means for securing the tarp.
Still further, it is frequently desirable to have one or more attachment points that are spaced inwardly from the edges where grommets are traditionally provided. For example, it may be desirable to have a series of attachments arranged across the tarp so that the tarp can be suspended from a rope or other support with the two sides sloping downwardly in the manner of a roof. As another example, it may be desirable to provide an attachment for hanging a load from some portion of the tarp, for example, for hanging a lantern in a tent.
A number of prior devices have been developed in an effort to address at least some of these issues. In general, these have taken the form of various replacement grommets, as well as a number of clips which were intended to grip the fabric of the tarp in one fashion or another. For example, certain clips have been developed which include a ring into which the fabric is pressed and secured by a plug on the opposite side of the tarp. Other devices employ various forms of jaws or clamps to grip the fabric of other material.
Although some such prior devices have enjoyed varying degrees of success, they have also exhibited a number of deficiencies. Firstly, all of the devices that rely on gripping the material in jaws and like structures are subject to slipping off when subjected to a load. Many are limited by their design to exerting force in a direction generally parallel to the plane of the tarp, e.g., for gripping/pulling at the edge of the tarp, and are consequently unsuitable for use in central areas of the tarp. Some, notably those using a ring-and-plug design, are also cumbersome and difficult to use. Moreover, the gripping, pinching, and holding actions generated by these devices tend to both damage and unevenly load the fabric of the tarps, causing frequent rips and tears.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus that is capable of providing an attachment Point at any location on a tarp, whether along the edges or inwardly towards the middle of the tarp. Furthermore, there is a need for such an apparatus that is capable for supporting a load that is exerted in a direction normal to or otherwise out of the plane of the material of the tarp. Still further, there is a need for such an apparatus that will tend to not slip off of the tarp when subjected to a load. Still further, there is a need for such an apparatus that will not cause tears or rips to develop in the material of the tarp. Still further, there is a need for such an apparatus that is inexpensive to manufacture, and that is easy and quick to use and install.